Happy New Year, my Love!
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: /UA\ Dean et Cas fêtent le Nouvel An... Mais comment se passe la nouvelle année chez les Winchester-Novak?


BANANNÉE MES LAPINS! Plein d'amour, de santé, de joie et de fanfics!

Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve avec un petit Destiel -ça faisait longtemps, hein?- et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Je vous le dit de suite: les personnages seront très OOC. Nan parce que si Cas nous fait ça dans la série... My my, ca va chauffer! :p

Je vous fais d'énormes beusous et je vous dis à bientôt! Et encore bonne année 2018!

* * *

Cette année, pour le Nouvel An, Dean n'avait qu'une envie : le fêter au calme avec son frère et son fiancé. Une requête simple, mais terriblement compliquée à organiser.

Tout d'abord, Sammy souhaitait inviter sa petite amie, Ruby, à leur dernière soirée de 2017. Bon, en sois, Dean était pour. Mais les cinquante autres personnes, elles, le dérangeaient un peu plus.

Il avait toujours été du genre fêtard, mais depuis quelques mois, son travail lui prenait tout son temps et toute son énergie. Castiel lui reprochait parfois de faire passer son métier avant lui, ce qui conduisait souvent le couple à une dispute. Puis une réconciliation. C'est pourquoi cette année, Dean ne rêvait que de calme. Il voulait profiter de sa famille, regarder un bon film et passer la nouvelle année avec ceux qu'il aimait véritablement.

Mais Dean étant Dean, il ne put refuser la demande de Sam et se retrouvait donc organiser une énorme soirée pour le 31. Castiel, qui au départ était très emballé par l'idée de fêter le nouvel an avec plein de monde, voyait son enthousiasme s'enfuir peu à peu. Il posa un matin la question fatidique à Dean : "Tu veux vraiment faire ça pour le 31 ?"

Le blond regarda son fiancé, qui nettoyait les verres qu'ils allaient utiliser.

-Pas spécialement, mais... Tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à refuser les choses à Sam. Et il veut faire le nouvel an avec Ruby. Qui veut le faire avec ses amis, qui veulent le faire avec leurs amis... Je me retrouve piégé.

-On pourrait dire à Sam d'organiser ça chez lui et faire un truc juste nous deux ?

-On pourrait ... C'est le premier 31 sans nos parents. Et je sais que je veux le fêter avec lui... Tu ne veux pas fêter le nouvel an avec autant de monde, hein ?

-L'idée de départ me plaisait, mais... Plus la date fatidique approche et moins je suis emballé. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de ça, avec tout ce qui nous arrive et notre fatigue grandissante.

Castiel avait totalement raison. Et Dean le savait. Avoir autant d'invités dans leur état n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais Ruby était le genre de fille qui finissait par avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle tenait à ses cinquante invités. Le blond soupira, récoltant un tendre baiser de son amant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on pourra se faire quelque chose juste nous deux plus tard.

-Ouais...

Les deux hommes finirent de laver leur vaisselle, puis commencèrent à penser au repas qu'ils allaient devoir préparer.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que Dean appela son jeune frère pour lui faire part de son changement de programme.

-Je suis désolé Sammy, mais cinquante personnes, c'est beaucoup trop pour nous. Cas et moi, on est crevés comme jamais et on a besoin de repos pendant nos vacances. Et cuisiner pour autant de personne ne sera pas du tout reposant.

-Je comprends. C'est Ruby qui va râler.

-Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas trop. Si elle est pas contente, vous faites un truc à deux et puis c'est tout.

-Je vais voir avec sa majesté. Passez une bonne soirée, tous les deux... Et protégez vous!

Dean raccrocha, maudissant son frère. Il s'approcha de son fiancé, l'enlaça et embrassa sa nuque.

-On fait quoi du coup, à deux ?

-J'aurais bien une idée. Mais Sam m'a promis de me protéger.

-On peut faire avec, tu sais... Susurra Castiel en se retournant vers son futur époux.

Dean lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ils finirent de ranger la maison -quitte à commencer, autant tout faire- puis les deux hommes s'installèrent devant leur ordinateur, en quête d'une idée originale, mais calme pour leur Nouvel An.

-On pourrait louer un chalet et passer deux jours au calme, proposa Dean.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y ait encore des chalets ou des maisons de libre à cette période. Le trente et un est dans une semaine. Je pensais plutôt à un diner en amoureux à la maison.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir ? Aller en boite ou au restau ?

-Je ne sais pas... On risque de croiser du monde... Répondit Castiel en regardant son amant.

-Ou de passer pour des vieux. Je sais que tu es aussi crevé que moi, mais on a vingt-cinq ans, Cas. Si on n'en profite pas maintenant, on regrettera plus tard. On n'est pas forcés de rester dehors jusqu'à cinq heures. On peut manger ici en amoureux, puis sortir s'éclater un peu et on rentre se coucher...

-Ton plan me plaît. Sauf pour une chose.

-Hm? Demanda Dean en cherchant une boite sympa pas loin de leur appartement.

-On n'ira pas se coucher. On couchera ensemble.

Castiel se leva sous le regard pervers de son homme, qui lui frappa le postérieur.

Ils finirent par choisir la boite de nuit "Le Jungle". Il s'agissait d'une boite récente que les deux amants voulaient essayer depuis un moment, mais qu'ils avaient trouvée jusque-là un peu trop jeune pour eux. Mais sur les bons conseils de Charlie et Bela, ils finirent par s'y rendre, après avoir mangé devant un bon vieux film.

Dean paya l'entrée pour eux deux, puis guida d'une main Castiel vers la piste de dance. Ils commencèrent par aller s'acheter à boire -cocktail Bloody-Mary pour Castiel, un soda pour Dean-, leurs regards rivés sur la foule de danseurs.

-J'hésite entre rejoindre tout le monde et me déhancher ou fuir en courant, dit Castiel après une gorgée de sa -deuxième- boisson.

-Va danser, beau gosse, répondit le barman en s'approchant. Ils sont calmes, ce soir, alors toi et ton Apolon, vous pouvez aller vous déhancher sans problème. Et si c'est agréable à regarder, je vous offre une boisson.

-C'est une technique de drague ou de vente ? Demanda Dean en haussant un sourcil.

-Un mélange des deux. Aller, vas rejoindre ton homme ou tu vas te le faire piquer!

Dean regarda vers la piste de dance, où Castiel dansait collé serré avec un jeune tatoué. Le blond soupira et se faufila jusqu'à son homme. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant comprendre à l'autre homme qu'il pouvait aller voir ailleurs. Castiel se sépara de son amant, le souffle court.

-Salut, lui dit il avec un immense sourire.

-Hey. Alors comme ça, tu vas te coller à d'autres hommes quand j'ai le dos tourné ?

-Je cherchais à t'attirer. Et les tatouages de ce mec étaient... Aguichants...

-Si j'avais su que je devais me faire tatouer et te faire boire pour te séduire, tu peux être sûr que j'aurais été bien différent il y a cinq ans.

-Non, gémit Castiel en passant ses bras sur les épaules de son fiancé. Tu es parfait comme tu es. Peut-être pas assez d'encre sur cette peau, mais parfait. Maintenant, frotte-toi à moi et baise moi !

-Monsieur Novak, vous embrassez votre mère avec cette bouche ? Rigola Dean en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

-Je te suce avec cette bouche, mon amour...

Les paroles de son fiancé réchauffèrent le blond de l'intérieur. Castiel n'était pas le genre d'homme à employer des insultes ou à parler de manières déplacées. Mais, parfois, il luit arrivait de se lâcher et de se permettre un vocabulaire plus fleuri. Et c'était toujours dans ces moments-là que Dean le préférait. Relâché et jeune.

Il dut réfléchir trop longtemps, car Castiel empoigna son postérieur et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Dean réagit, attrapant d'une main les cheveux bruns et de l'autre la nuque de son amant, puis répondit au baiser, prenant rapidement le dessus. Castiel gémit dans le baiser, sa prise sur les fesses de son fiancé se faisant plus faible. Il empoigna la chemise du blond et pencha sa tête, changeant l'angle du baiser. Il commença à se mouvoir contre son homme, pressant son début d'érection contre la hanche de Dean.

-Hm... Déjà dur... Il t'en a fallu peu... Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

-S'il te plaît, rentrons. J'ai envie de toi, Dean !

-Pourquoi partir ? Le barman propose de nous offrir un verre si nous offrons un spectacle assez intéressant. Et j'ai très envie d'une boisson fraîche, pas toi ?

Castiel gémit, son visage enfoncé dans le cou du blond. Ce dernier détacha les mains de son amant de son dos et le fit pivoter, positionnant son dos contre son torse. Il garda les mains du brun dans les siennes et commença doucement à se frotter son les fesses de son amant, qui gémit.

-Tu me dis que je suis déjà dur, mais tu ne t'es pas senti.

-C'est l'effet que tu me fais, mon ange. Profite du show et ensuite, je te ramène à la maison et je t'offre l'orgasme le plus puissant de ta vie.

Castiel se redressa, tournant sa tête et positionnant ses lèvres près de l'oreille de son homme.

-Des mots, des mots, mais si peu d'action...

Dean grogna -ou ronronna ?- et recommença à se frotter contre son amant, avec cette fois-ci un peu plus de vigueur. Castiel se mordait la lèvre inférieure, tentant de garder ses gémissements pour lui. Mais Dean n'était pas du même avis. Il attrapa de sa main libre le visage de son homme et le força à lâcher cette lèvre. Il put alors écouter avec joie les bruits que produisait son amant, ivre d'alcool et de plaisir.

-Touche moi...

-Tu disais ? Susurra Dean.

-Touche moi, s'il te plait!

-Comme ça ? Devant tout le monde ? Mais où est passée ta pudeur, mon amour ?

-Putain ! Dean, merde, touche moi, ou je te jure que je vais voir le tatoué de tout à l'heure !

Le blond posa rapidement sa main sur la bosse déformant le pantalon de son homme, massa doucement le membre durcit et sentit tout le corps de son fiancé se tendre contre lui, ainsi qu'une légère tache mouillée sous ses doigts. Des applaudissements se firent entendre autour d'eux, faisant rire Dean. Il retourna Castiel et posa sa tête contre son épaule, le laissant reprendre ses esprits.

-J'ai vraiment joui au milieu de plein de personnes ? Demanda Castiel en relevant la tête.

-Oui, et je crois que c'était la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu, répondit une fille près de lui. Je vais aller retrouver ma copine et lui donner l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa vie ! Merci messieurs !

Dean rigola face au visage rougit de honte de Castiel. Ce dernier frappa le torse de son amant, puis les deux hommes prirent la direction de la sortie. Dean attrapa les boissons offertes par le barman, rattrapa son fiancé et lui ouvrit la porte de leur voiture. Ils rentrèrent chez eux en silence, Castiel encore secoué par son orgasme et par la boisson.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à rester éveiller, finit il par dire à Dean, les yeux clos.

-Je crois t'avoir promis l'orgasme le plus puissant de ta vie, nan ? Et il n'est que vingt-deux heures trente. J'ai encore une heure et demi devant moi. Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir à rester éveillé.

Une fois chez eux, Dean porta son homme jusque dans leur lit et le laissa s'endormir, bien trop attendris par la vision de son fiancé roulé en boule sous leurs couvertures. Lorsque vingt-trois heures trente sonna, le blond alla doucement réveillé son ange endormi.

-Hey mon cœur, tu veux continuer à dormir ou te lever et t'installer dans le canapé avec moi ?

Le brun se redressa et passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant, signe qu'il voulait venir, mais qu'il ne comptait pas marcher. Dean rigola et porta son fiancé jusque sur leur canapé. Ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre devant un film, jusqu'à ce que Castiel relève la tête et demande au blond ce qu'il était advenu de son orgasme.

-Je n'ai pas très envie que tu t'endormes pendant l'acte. Ce serait un coup trop violent pour mon ego. Et puis, tu as déjà eu un orgasme, plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Mais ce n'était pas l'orgasme le plus puissant de toute ma vie.

-On verra ça demain, si tu es plus d'attaque que maintenant.

Ils finirent leurs soirées sur le canapé, s'embrassèrent quand minuit sonna, puis retournèrent au lit juste après. Le lendemain, matin, Dean se réveilla avec une délicieuse bouche autour de son membre et un Castiel glorieusement nu devant lui.

Il était clairement d'attaque.

* * *

Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:

Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com

Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)

Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
